You're Everything I Want
by AnotherWalkingContradiction
Summary: Eli asks Clare to the dance. What will happen? Romance, teasing, and.. kissing Fitz! Read and find out ;
1. Is that a yes?

"_Clare, would you go to the dance with me?" Eli said, looking deep into my eyes. Oh. My. Gosh. Elijah Goldsworthy is asking me to the dance? ME? Quick! Say something before he changes his mind! "I would love to, Eli" I say with a huge smile on my face. He returns the gesture. _

_That's right, not a smirk, a smile. A genuine smile. It made me want to go up to him and kiss him senseless, but I knew it would be too soon for that. I mean, we're not even dating…yet. _

_My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hot breath blowing on my face. I look up and Eli is about 3 inches from my face. The sudden closeness between us startled me and I let out a small gasp. He couldn't help but chuckle as he said "Don't be scared, Edwards. I won't bite," he says leaning closer and whispering in my ear, "much". _

_He gave me goose bumps as he returned back to my face, even closer this time. He slowly leaned in and just as I was about to close the distance between our lips I heard someone screaming my name._

"_Clare... Ohh Claarrreee… CLAARRREEE!"_

I shot out of bed practically panting. I looked over to my open bedroom door to see my mother. "Clare, you need to get ready for school!" she says a little aggravated then walked out of the room.

It was a _dream_? I knew it was too good to be true. I got out of bed and started getting ready for school. I washed my face, ate breakfast, put my makeup and uniform on and brushed my hair and teeth, along with everything else I do on school mornings.

I started walking to school and was there in about 10 minutes because I live so close to the school. I walked through the doors of Degrassi and headed towards my locker. As I got closer, I saw a figure in dark clothing and combat boots standing in front of it. Eli.

I approached him and saw the smirk that seemed to be glued to that gorgeous face of his. I stared into his eyes for a moment waiting for him to move out of my way but he never did so I decided to speak up.

"Well? Move!" I said trying to push him out of the way.

"Good morning Eli, nice to see you on this lovely say. Good morning Clare, it's great to see your sun shining face this morning too." He said while holding his place in front of my locker with a smug grin on his face. I couldn't help but slightly blush, although I couldn't tell if it was from his grin, or the fact that I think he just complimented me, even if it was hidden under sarcasm.

"Good morning _Elijah_. Now will you _please_ move so I can get into my locker?" I said, giving him the most innocent looking face I could think of while batting my eyelashes. He just stared at me for a moment, as if trying to gather his thoughts together.

"Uhmm, yeah. Sure thing." He said now avoiding eye contact. He stepped aside and I decided to ignore whatever was going on inside his head. I opened my locker, got my things, and shut the door and locking it. Just as I did I heard Sav on the loud speaker.

"_This is the last day to buy tickets for tomorrow's dance. So you better talk to that special person A.S.A.P. before it's too late!"_ Sav said and continued with the rest of the morning announcements.

I wish my dream had been real. Going to the dance with Eli was all I could think about for the past couple of days. Maybe I should ask him… But what if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to ruin our friendship. I guess I will just have to go to the dance with Alli, that is, if she isn't busy with Drew.

I looked over at Eli who, for some reason, looked almost… _nervous?_ That's weird…

"Hey, are you alright?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. Just the littlest touch sent electricity through my body. He flinched as my hand my contact with his shoulder.

"Huh? What? Oh, uhmm, yeah. I'm fine. I was just… thinking." He said now looking into my eyes. His eyes were filled with nervousness and something else… Hope? I'm curious now.

"Thinking about what exactly?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Just the dance. And... Someone…" he said. Hmm, does Eli _like_ somebody? Is it _me?_ Well, even if it's not, I want him to be happy.

"And who would this somebody be? A _girl_ perhaps?" I said, giggling a bit. He looked up from the ground he had been staring at, and into my eyes.

"How'd you know?" he said, the nervousness still in his eyes, now with a mixture of shock.

"Eli, I'm not stupid. I know you well enough to know what you were thinking of." I told him.

"Well then, uhmm, is that a yes?" he said. What does he mean by that? I looked at him, trying not to show my confusion, in case it was obvious what he was asking. As I was looking at him I noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. Eli Goldsworthy… _**blushing?**_ Okay, I give up, what is he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked him, caving into curiosity. Now he was looking at me confused.

"I mean does that mean you will go to the dance with me?" he said, his blush growing deeper and his eyes piercing.

WHAT? I must be dreaming again. But I can't be dreaming, I already woke up this morning. This is really happening. Oh my gosh! Elijah freaking Goldsworthy just asked me to the dance! I was interrupted from my slight mental freak out by a soft voice.

"Clare?" Eli said, searching my eyes for an answer.

"Of course I will Eli!" I said with a bit too much enthusiasm in my voice. A smile appeared on his face that matched mine.

I walked closer to him, closing the space between us and gave him a tight hug, which he returned in an instant. As I pulled away from the embrace I couldn't help but notice how close we were, and just thinking about it gave me chills.

Right when I pulled away I heard a shrill voice call my name.

"CLAARRREEE!" Alli said running towards me and grabbing me into a painful bear hug.

"Alli… Can't… Breath…" I coughed out.

"Oh, sorry Clare. But guess what! I was too busy thinking about the dance tomarrow that I forgot to get a dress, so we need to go to the mall right after school! Okay? Okay!" she said. She then noticed Eli awkwardly standing to the right of her and said "I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" she said and looked then winked.

"I'll explain later, but we need to get to class." I told Alli.

"Okay! Let me just go grab my things from my locker. I will meet you in Ms. Oh's room!" she said running off.

"I should get going too" Eli said, stepping a little closer.

"Okay, I'll see you in English?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Wouldn't miss it" he said and winked at me. My heart fluttered.

I said "And Eli," right as he was about to turn to walk away and I grabbed his forearm. He turned back to facing me. I got closer to him, went on my tippy-toes, and kissed him on the cheek. I stepped back and started to blush. Where did that come from?

"Thank you" I said, smiling, noticing he was blushing as well.

We both smiled then went our separate ways. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. So Close!

I sat through the next few classes in a daze, thinking only about Eli and the dance tomorrow. I still can't believe he asked me. It was literally a dream come true. I wonder what kind of dress I should get. It's a Halloween theme and I want it to be perfect. I'll have Alli help me when we go to the mall later.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I walked out of my math class and headed for the cafeteria. Adam isn't in my lunch today so it's just me and Eli, since Alli sits over with Drew and his football friends.

I walk outside to the picnic tables where I usually sit and find Eli already sitting there waiting for me. He sees me coming over and smirks. Oh, that smirk. It's just too cute. I walk over to the table and sit next to him instead of sitting across from him like I normally do.

"Sup Edwards?" he said, the smirk still on his face.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about tomorrow." I said, looking over at him, with a small smile.

"Speaking of which, what exactly are you dressing up as?" he asked me.

"I don't know yet, Alli and I are going to the mall after school."

"Can I drive you? I have to find something for myself..."

"That'd be great! Thanks, Eli." I said smiling, which seemed to make him smile.

The rest of lunch we continued to talk about the dance and other small talk. When the warning bell rang we were about to go our separate ways when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see Eli rather close.

"Thank you Clare" he said looking deep in my eyes.

"For what?" I said confused.

"For saying you'll go to the dance with me. I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but I wasn't sure you would say yes. So… thanks." He said getting even closer. I stopped breathing for a moment. He slowly started leaning down and I found myself doing the same.

We were so close. I felt his nose brush against mine a I closed my eyes. I could hear his breathing, it was slightly ragged. The bell had rung long ago and we were outside, just the two of us. His lips just brushed mine, but I felt him pull away. I opened my eyes to see him awkwardly staring at me.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry. I, uh, just got kind of caught up in the moment, I guess." He said looking down at his feet. No! I didn't want him to apologize; I wanted him to kiss me!

"Don't be…" I said, lifting his chin up to look me in the eyes. We just looked at each other for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"Hey, do you wanna skip?" he said nodding his head back towards the parking lot.

"You bet." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Morty.

This should be fun.

* * *

**hey guys! sorry it took so long to update, im super busy 24/7. anyways, it seems like a kinda short chapter, but maybe its just me... anyways im already writing the next part so keep reading and review! it makes me write quicker(; THANKS! ~ Ashlee**


	3. Truth Or Dare?

I can't believe I'm getting Clare Edwards to skip school with me. I also can't believe I almost kissed her. I really can't believe that she almost let me! This was going to be a good day.

We got into Morty and I had a smirk plastered to my face, knowing it won't be leaving anytime soon.

"Where to, Edwards?" I asked her.

"The park?" she said. I agreed and we were there in a matter of minutes. I got out of Morty and quickly walked to the other side of him, opening the door for Clare.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile and a slight blush. God I love when she blushes. I wonder if she knows how much I like her. I know we didn't have an amazing start, but I tend to drop hint… often, and so does she. I can't wait for the dance. I'm going to tell her how I really feel, and I really, really hope she feels the same way…

We walked through the park for a few minutes then sat down in a cleared area in the grass. The park was deserted since most people were at school or at work.

"So Edwards, want to play a game?" I asked her raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"What kind of game?" she asked.

"Just a friendly game of truth or dare" I smirked.

"You're on!" she said. This should be fun."Me first! Truth or dare?" she said, smiling.

"Truth" I said, knowing she wanted me to say dare. After thinking about it for a moment, she spoke.

"What's the farthest you've gone with a girl?" she asked. Woah, I wasn't expecting that.

"Uhmm, not very far…" I said, a little embarrassed. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know I've only got to making out, although I know I'm just being ridiculous about it.

"And how far would that be?" she said, pushing the answer out of me. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt right?

"Pretty much the farthest I've been is… making out…" I told her, not making eye contact. She started giggling. Why is she laughing? Is she laughing at me?

"It's not that funny, Edwards" I said, looking up at her embarrassed once again.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" she said smiling, "I just think it's… cute" she blushed. Cute? How is that cute? Whatever, I'll take it. I smiled.

"Alright Edwards, truth or dare?" I asked her, still smiling.

"Dare!" she said, smirking. I love when she smirks. Hmm dare, eh? Let's see…

"I dare you too…" *pause for dramatic effect*, "wear all of your clothes backwards" I said smirking at her.

"And where do you suppose I do that, Eli? Because I am certainly not changing in the middle of the park, nor am I changing in front of you!" she told me, thinking I didn't have a back-up plan. But oh, I did.

"Follow me, my dear." I said, getting up and heading towards Morty. When we got there I opened the back door and said "Your changing room awaits" smiling. Man, this girl gets me to smile a lot.

"Fine, but no peaking!" she said and got in. I decided to respect her wishes, not wanting to get her mad.

After about 2 minutes she came out and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Elijah, it's my turn now. Truth or dare?" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Dare!" I said

"I dare you to take your shirt off and run up and down the road swinging your shirt over your head screaming I LOVE DUCKLINGS!" she said, holding back a giggle.

"Trying to see me shirtless, Edwards?" I said, winking.

She blushed and said "Just do it, Goldsworthy".

I took off my shirt and saw her checking me out, as I knew she would. Most people don't know that I actually have abs, and I'm guessing Clare wasn't expecting it.

"Like what you see, Clare?" I said with a smirk, as usual.

She looked me in the eyes and said "Very much. I can barely contain myself. You're just so… sexy" she said walking towards me, quite seductively. Wait, what?

"Uh…" was all I could manage to say. She came up to me, our bodies just touching, and wrapped her arms around my neck. _Holy shit _I said to myself. She was starting to turn me on, and she was barely doing anything. Damn, what this girl does to me…

She leaned up to my face, and I started closing my eyes, I felt her cheek brush against mine and felt her hot breath on my ear, which sent chills down my back.

She whispered "Psych!" and pulled away quickly. That tease! Oh I WILL get her back for that.

"Now get a move on Eli, you've got a dare to fulfill." she said pointing down the sidewalk.

I did as I was told and when I got back to Clare she was on the ground laughing so hard she was on the verge of tears. I couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Okay, I did it. Now truth or dare?" I asked her

"Truth!" she said in between giggles.

"What do you think of my abs?" I said. Ha! That'll teach her to tease me.

She immediately stopped laughing and started turning red. I smirked.

"I uh…" she mumbled, looking down, "they're… nice" she said. She was crimson by now and started laughing. She slapped my shoulder.

"Hey! No need for abuse now." I said smiling.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, holding back a smile.

"Dare." I said, wondering what she would say this time.

After a few seconds she spoke.

"Kiss me…"


	4. The Mall

I blinked a few times. What did she just say?

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"You heard her! She told you to kiss her!" said a voice from behind Clare and I. We both turned around to see none other than Alli. Oh, great.

"Alli! What are you doing her?" Clare said, blushing slightly.

"I was you guys leaving the school so I kind of followed you to see where you were going. Sorry to ruin the moment but I just couldn't help it! You guys are like the perfect couple!" Alli said.

"Alli, we're not even a couple!" Clare told her. Ouch. Wait, does she _want_ to be a couple? I know I do… I really, _really_ do.

"Well, anyways, since I'm already here, why don't we just go to the mall now? It won't be as busy because everyone's at school or work." Alli said, changing the subject.

"Sounds good." I said, speaking up, reminding the girls that I was still there. We got up from the grass and got into Morty.

As we drove I drummed my fingers to the soft music that was playing from the radio. A few minutes into the drive, Alli spoke up.

"So Eli, who knew you had abs?". I froze for a moment and actually felt my cheeks warm up a little bit.

"Oh, uh, you saw that?" I asked, keeping my eyes straight ahead of me.

"Alli! How long were you there watching us exactly?" Clare said, glaring at Alli.

"Well you guys were in Morty so I couldn't keep up so I had to try to figure out where you went. I was just walking down the sidewalk when I saw Absy over here running shirtless, screaming. And after that I found you. I just didn't say anything at first…" Alli said, mumbling the last bit.

Awkward was the best word to describe the rest of the car ride. We got to the mall about 20 minutes later. As we walked in the girls pulled me aside.

"Okay, this is where we split up. Me and Clare are going to get our outifts and you can go do your own thing." Alli told me.

"And why can't I go with you?" I asked.

"Because! I said so!" Alli said. She took Clare's wrist and started pulling her towards some dress store. Clare looked back, smiled and shyly waved goodbye. She's so damn cute.

Well this should be fun. NOT. I walked into a costume store looking for what I needed. I figured I'd be a vampire, considering I already have the dark clothes and appearance for it. All I really needed was fangs.

I searched over by the vampire section and found the perfect pair of fangs instantly, I paid for my teeth and walked out of the store. I guess I'll just have to roam around the mall for a while…

**

* * *

**

**Clare's POV  
**

Alli dragged me into the dress section of the store. We both started looking for dresses. I decided I was going to be a vampire. I love vampires. I figured I would just find some kind of dark dress and get some fangs.

Alli decided that she was going to pick the dresses I was trying on for me and she shoved me into the dressing room. She gave my the first dress. It was a deep purple color and a little over knee length. It had black sequins in flower-like designs up the side of the bottom right. It had poofy sleeves and flowed straight down. I tried it on and it was pretty, but I wanted to see what else Alli had picked out

The next few I had tried on were a mix of reds, blacks, and purples, but none of them were quite right. Alli gave me one more dress to try on. I looked at it and I was already in love with it. It was black and a little snug on me, but hugged my curves just right. It stopped about 3 inches above the knee, and had lace on the bottom hem line. It was strapless and so simple. It was entirely black except for one red design of a stem with a few roses on the left side that went up about 2/3 of the dress. It was perfect.

I stepped out of the dressing room and Alli squealed. She told me it was absolutely amazing and I couldn't agree more. I hope Eli likes it. Just then my phone vibrated. Speak of the devil…

_Eli: Hey, how are you guys doing? I'll be ready when ever you are(:_

I texted him back quickly.

_Clare: I'm paying for my outfit now. Just need one more thing. Be done soon!_

_Eli: Can I come with you this time?_

_Clare: Uhmm, I'm not sure Alli would approve…_

_Eli: It's fine, I'll wait. Text me when you're ready?_

_Clare: Of course(:_

_Eli: Can't wait(;_

*Sigh*, he is so adorable.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

She's too cute for her own good.

I walked around for another good 10 minutes and heard my phone go off. It was a text from Clare.

_Clare: All set! Where do you want to meet?_

_Eli: Awesome, outside by Morty?_

_Clare: On our way!_

I closed my phone, and exited the mall and walked to Morty. To my surprise the girls were already there.

"So do I get to see what you girls got or…" I started but then was interrupted.

"No, no, no! You, mister, have to wait until tomorrow!" Alli said.

I sighed and Clare giggled, which made me smirk. We all got into Morty and I started driving them back. It was around the time school got out so I went straight to their houses. I dropped off Alli first. She thanked me for the ride and hugged Clare goodbye. I drove away, taking the long way to Clare's house.

"Do you want to go home now or hang out some more?" I asked her, hoping ofr the second option.

"Well where would we hang out? My house isn't exactly… quiet" she said.

"My house?" I asked.

"Okay" she said and smiled. I smiled back. I started to drive to my house and we arrived a few minutes later. We got out and she brought her things into my house. We walked through the living room and I led her to the stairs, heading towards my room. I saw her eyeing the rooms as we walked past, examining my house.

We go to the end of the hall and I opened the door to my room. We both walked in and she put her things on the floor by my bed. She didn't seem surprised by my room. Grey walls and black furniture with posters of Dead Hand and such all over the walls.

"Nice room" she said, still looking around.

"Thanks" I said, sitting on my bed. She walked over to the bed and sat next to me. Pretty close, may I add.

"So…" she started, "We never did finish playing our game of truth or dare…" she said, staring into my eyes.

Does that mean she wants me to kiss her?

"You'll have to remind me where we left off." I said smirking.

"I believe you were about to kiss me, unless you're a chicken." she said, mimicking my smirk.

"Is that a challenge, Edwards?" I asked, looking from her lips to her eyes.

"You bet." she said.

* * *

**Like it? I know, im so horrible to you guys(: but im already writing the next chapter and it might be up tonight! so check later on(: anyways, REVIEW(: IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS. LOVE YOU!**

** Love, Ashlee(:**


	5. Teasing, Excitement, and Kissing Fitz!

I loved how confident she was being. It made me want to kiss her even more. I leaned in and so did she. And noses brushed past each other and I closed my eyes. Our lips met for the first time and it was pure bliss. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like mint. It was perfect, so I decided to end it, just to tease her.

It took all of my strength to pull away, when we had only been kissing for about 6 seconds. I pulled away and opened my eyes, and she did the same and I could see the disappointment in her eyes. She pouted a little and I chuckled.

"What's a matter, Edwards? Can't get enough of me?" I said smugly. She squinted her eyes at me and I did it right back. I love messing with her.

****

* * *

Clare's POV

That kiss was absolutely amazing. I can't believe he teased me like that though! Well two can play at that game. We were already on his bed so he was practically putty in my hands.

I stopped squinting at him. I smiled at him a little seductively. He stopped squinting and looked confused. I got off the bed and I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned around a few feet in front of the bed.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me…" I said. His eyes opened wider in surprise. I took of the sweater I was wearing, revealing the black cami that was a little snug. I saw him swallow hard.

I walked over to him slowly, already loving what I was doing to him.

**

* * *

Eli's POV**

Woah. What's up with Clare? She's acting so… sexy. I guess she really can't get enough of me. She walked up to me extremely slowly which was like torture, not knowing what she was going to do.

She came up to me and leaned forward, placing her hands to the side of me on the bed for support. I figured she was going to kiss me so I started to lean in as well and closed my eyes.

Oof! What the…? I opened my eyes to see that Clare had pushed me onto the bed so I was know laying on my back. She climbed on my bed and hovered over me, her legs on both sides of me, near my hips. Woah. Who knew Clare had it in her?

She looked me in the eyes and I'm almost certain she could see the desire in them. She smiled that smile again and she moved her head closer to mine. But instead of going towards my lips she went to the side of my jaw, kissing it lightly.

Oh gosh… She continued up my jaw line and I closed my eyes, enjoying it a little too much. I could tell I was starting to get.. Er… excited. She kissed right under my ear, and I sucked in a deep breath, knowing that was a turn-on spot of mine. I guess she noticed my change in breathing because she giggled and suck on the spot.

I tensed for a moment then let out a noticeable sigh. In response, Clare bit the spot she had been working on. The low moan that I have been trying to hard to keep in escaped my throat. Damn, does she even know what she's doing to me?

She stopped for a moment and moved to my ear. She pulled on my ear with her teeth which sent shivers down my spine. She stopped once again and I could feel her hot breath on my neck and ear, which felt so amazing good.

"You know Eli," she whispered, "it's not nice to tease". And with that she quickly got off of me, revealing my little problem, and put her sweater back on.

I couldn't believe she just did that to me. I sat up and quickly grabbed a pillow, placing it on my lap. She laughed.

"What's wrong, Eli? Excited?" she said grinning.

"I will get you back, Edwards." I say, basically meaning _Hell yeah I am! How could I not when you do that kind of stuff to me, my secret little sex kitten._

"Well, I should be going soon, I was supposed to be home pretty early tonight anyways. Thanks for today Eli." she said, going for the door.

"Hey!" I said, running over and grabbing her waist from behind, "where do you think you're going missy? At least let me drive you".

"Uhmm, Eli… remember that… thing?" she asked awkwardly.

"What thing?" I asked, keeping my hands around her, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Your, uh… problem?" she mumbled. _Shit. _I quickly removed my hands and back away a few feet, realizing she meant what she had just done to me. My face got hot instantly and I was blushing, bad. I held my hands together in front of "it", trying to hide it.

"Uh, sorry.. I uhmm.." I said, searching for the words to say, trying to calm down my hormones, along with the blood rushing to my face.

"It's okay." she said, understanding. "So how about that ride?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can go ahead down to Morty, I'll be there in a sec.." I said. She nodded, grabbing her things and walked out of my room.

I walked into my bathroom, which was connect to my room, and turned on the faucet. I splashed ice cold water on my face, trying to think of anything that would calm me down.

_Kissing Fitz. Kissing Fitz. Kissing Fitz._

That did it. I dried my face off and headed downstairs to Morty.

* * *

**so i updated twice today(: tuesdays i have nothing to do (aka no life) so that's probably when I'll write the most. Tomarrow on the other hand, i have about 4 hours of dance after school, and any homework that i get so if i dont update on wednesdays thats why! okay welllllll... REVIEW(: .BYEEEEEE.**

**~Love, Ashleeeeee**


	6. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! I'm SOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated lately. I've been sooooo busy this past week or so. But tomarrow is Friday which means I am going to my dad's house which means I have all weekend to write! Yay(: okay so im going to keep on writing right now so don't worry guys I WILL update soon(;


	7. Beautiful

After I dropped off Clare, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I basically spent the rest of my day thinking about Clare and listening to music in my room.

Around 12am I was on my laptop, surfing the web, being too lazy to go to bed.. If that even makes sense.

_Ding!_

_Clare-E-xoxo has signed in_

What is Clare doing up this late? Hmm…

_Morty101: Hmm. What is Miss Clare doing up so late?_

_Clare-E-xoxo: Can't sleep.. :P_

_Morty101: Can't stop thinking about me? I know, it can be distracting(;_

_Clare-E-xoxo: Oh of course. Not! :P_

_Morty101: Well I know I can't stop thing about you.._

_Clare-E-xoxo: *blushing* aww… you're sweet(:_

_Morty101: I try ;P_

_Clare-E-xoxo: You succeed. Anyways, I should probably try to get some sleep. I'm going to need my energy for tomorrow!_

_Morty101: Oh, trust me, you sure will._

_Clare-E-xoxo: … what is that supposed to mean?_

_Morty101: Oh, don't worry. You'll see(;_

_Clare-E-xoxo: …Mmkay? I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams(:_

_Morty101: They'll be sweet alright, I'll just think of earlier today(;_

_Clare-E-xoxo: ha-ha. Very funny :P Goodnight… ELIJAH_

_Clare-E-xoxo has signed off_

OH she did NOT just use the full name. She is so in for it tomorrow. I'm _soo_ getting her back for earlier today.

She won't know what hit her…

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

Ugh. Could this class take any longer? Just 1 more minute and I'm off to English… meaning I get to see Clare.

Speaking of which, when she told me to have sweet dreams… Man did I have them!

I won't go into detail but it was similar to what happened yesterday, except it went a little.. further.

_Riiinnnngggg!_

FINALLY! I rushed out of Physics and headed towards English. I can't wait to see Clare.

I got to the English room and Clare was already in her seat sitting patiently. I snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Dreamt about you last night, Edwards" I whispered, then smirked, seeing her shiver. She turned around to face me.

"Why I am not surprised?" she said with a smirk of her own. I let out a small laugh and took my seat in front of her. I love how much we flirt with each other now. I mean, e flirted before, but not like this.

Ms. Dawes came in and started to teach the class. She told us we would be working with partners today discussing certain topics, and said that she would come around to each group and give them a topic.

When Ms. Dawes got to Clare and I, I couldn't help but smirk when she told us our topic was to describe each other in one word or phrase and explain why. This should be fun.

After Ms. Dawes left us to go on to the next group, I looked over at Clare who seemed to be thinking pretty intently.

"So, Edwards, what word are you using to describe me?" I asked her, looking into her eyes. I was very curious to hear her response.

"That's what I'm trying to think of. It's pretty hard to explain you in one word.." she said, as I felt a smirk growing on my face, "..there's so many to choose from! Like sarcastic, egotistical..". I interrupted her before she could continue.

"Ouch, lady! And to think, I was going to describe you as something much nicer!" I said.

"And what would that be?" she asked, raising a brow.

I looked deep into her eyes. I felt my heart beat pick up a little bit, wondering what her reaction would be when I told her.

"Beautiful." I told her.

A blush rose to her cheeks and she ducked her head. I took it as a good thing. She looked back up to me, straight in the eyes.

"Not as he seems" she said. I gave her a questioning look.

She said, "Because you look tough on the exterior, but you're really this sweet, smart, amazing guy". Now that made me start to blush. I gave her a small smile and looked down, trying to hide the new pink-ish shade on my cheeks.

The heat quickly disappeared from my face and I looked back up at her. It took everything in me not to kiss her right there, in the middle of class. She's so amazing. And she thinks I'm amazing too. I seriously can't wait until tonight.

* * *

**Later on that night...**

* * *

I looked in the mirror one more time. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. I hoped Clare thought so too. I had my black skinny jeans on, along with my black blazer, black shoes, and surprisingly, a blood red dress shirt. And of course, my vampire teeth.

I went downstairs and left my house. I got into Morty and headed towards Clare's house. I can't wait to see her attire for tonight. I might have drove a little over the speed limit for it.

I arrived at Clare's shortly after I had left my house. I parked Morty in front of her house and got out. I walked up to her front door and took a deep breath than knocked on the front door. I kept my gaze down at my feet while I waited for someone to answer the door.

I heard the door open and I looked up to see a gorgeous Clare Edwards. Not that she wasn't always gorgeous, but _damn._ Her outfit was amazing.

Her hair was extra curly, and her makeup was a little darker than usual, but still light. She had a little bit of blush on, which gave her a permanent blush-look on her face, which I absolutely adored. She had a little more eye liner on her eyes to accent how brilliant her eyes were. And her lips were a little more pink that usual.

Her dress… _her dress._ It looked beautiful on her. It hugged every curve on her just right, and it was already driving me crazy. She smiled at me, noticing that I was completely checking her out, (not that I didn't notice her doing the same to me) and that's when I noticed her vampire teeth. I smiled back.

"I guess we're going matching" I said, still smiling.

"Guess so" she said, walking towards me. "Mom, Dad, I'm leaving!" she said, and before they could even respond she was out the door, slamming it behind her, dragging me to Morty.

Tonight is going to be great.

* * *

**HEYYYY guys. sorry it took so long! I'm going to try to update tomorrow. I'm sick and i've been super busy so again, im sorry for the late update. Forgive me?(: R&R! PLEASE AND THANK YOUUUUUU! Hope you like the story so far, and i know you'll love the next chapter(;**

**SOME-WHAT-SPOILER: ITS GOING TO BE HOT!(;**

**OKAY BYEEEE(:**


	8. Dancing

She pulled me to Morty and I opened the passenger door for her. She smiled and got in. I walked around to the other side, got in, started up Morty, and headed towards Degrassi.

I can't believe I'm really going with Clare to the dance. I'm so happy, but slightly nervous.

On the way there we sat in a comfortable silence. I kept sneaking looks at her while she wasn't paying attention. I pulled into Degrassi and shut off Morty. I looked over at Clare, who was already looking over at me, smiling.

"You ready, Blue Eyes?" I asked her, smiling back.

"Let's go!" she said, quickly getting out of the car. I followed behind her as we approached the school. I quickened my pace a little so I could walk next to her. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. She looked up at me and gave me a shy smile.

We walked into Degrassi's gym after giving some students at the door our tickets. They decorated the place pretty well. Very Halloween-ish with low lighting and orange and black decorations every where.

Clare pulled me over to the side of the gym that had tables and chairs to sit down. We found Alli and Drew over there and walked over to greet them. I then noticed Adam with… Fiona Coyne? When did that happen…?

We all talked for a good 10 minutes when a new song came on. Clare looked over at me, her eyes wide. "Eli, let's dance!" she said. Before I had time to respond I was being dragged onto the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Clare said and started to dance rather spastically. It was cute. I began to dance with her, at first with caution but soon enough I let loose and didn't care what anyone thought. The song playing was called **'Kids' by a band called The Latency(1)**. They were pretty good, I might have to look them up sometime.

The song soon ended and another came on. It was slower than the last one, I think it's called **'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder(2)**. I liked it.

I stepped closer to Clare and put my hands gently around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and slow danced. I loved this. It felt so natural to be with Clare, like it was meant to be. I really like Clare. I mean, I really _really_ like Clare.

Who am I kidding? I love her. I know it's really soon and everything, but - I don't know, I can't explain how I feel. But I know that is love.

We continued to sway back and fourth and she moved a bit closer to me, resting her head on my chest. I held her closer as well, loving every moment of it. The song ended shortly after, although I really didn't want it to end, and another up-beat song came on. It was **Ke$ha**, even I could tell that right away. It was called **'Cannibal'(3)**. Everyone around us started grinding, not intensely or anything, simply dancing.

I wasn't sure if Clare was into this kind of dancing, but apparently she was. She turned around, her back facing me, grabbing my hands and placing them on her hips, and swaying her hips. I followed her lead, moving my own hips along with the beat of the song.

I liked this Clare I was dancing with, she was so free. It was sexy. It reminded me a little of what happened the other day. _Damn._

The song ended, but we remained in the same position, not wanting it to end. The next song started playing. Oh gosh. Everyone started smiling at what was playing and spread out a little bit. **'**_**Whip My Hair' by Willow Smith(4)**._ Great…not.

Clare and I continued grinding, while some of the other teens started whipping their heads around. Ouch, just looking at them gave me whiplash.

I was a little surprised when Clare pushed against me a little more, still dancing. But no way was I complaining. Suddenly she stopped and pulled away. She turned back to face me as the chorus started playing.

Clare started, as the songs says, whipping her hair back and fourth, and man was it hot. Once she was done she pulled me closer and once again put her arms around my neck. I put mine on her hips and we swayed back and fourth.

But this wasn't like when we were slow dancing, it was more like when we were grinding, except now we were facing each other. It was already turning me on.

Hey, that was not part of the plan! I'm supposed to be the one who-! My thoughts were interrupted when Clare had turned around and slid her back down my body then bring it back up.

_Fuck._

Whoops, did I say that out loud? I don't think she noticed. Okay, this needs to stop before my plan is completely ruined.

She turned back to me, smiling, as if she had just done nothing.

"I'm thirsty. Want to go get something to drink?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said, grabbing my hand.

We maneuvered our way out of the crowd and headed towards the refreshments. We sat down at a table taking a little break just talking to each other.

When **'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha (5)**came on, I knew it was a perfect time to put my little plan into action. I pulled Clare out of her seat, guiding her to the dance floor. I pulled her into the crowd and found a less crowded area.

I grabbed her hips again, a little tighter than before, and pulled her to me so we were in the previous positions we were in before I got "thirsty". She was caught a little off guard. I could tell because, even in the dim lighting I could see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. She responded quickly thought, moving her hips with mine.

_We're dancing like we're dumb_

_Our bodies go numb_

_We'll be forever young_

I pulled her hips towards mine a bit more, causing her to flinch a little. I loved the feeling of her touching me. Whether it was our hands, our lips, or our hips, it felt amazing. I started to get excited, and held her hips tighter. I moved my head down towards her ear and whispered to her.

"Who knew? Saint Clare isn't so saintly after all." She must have felt my hot breath on her skin because she shivered a bit. She looked up at me shyly and I took the chance to capture her lips with mine.

It was anything but gentle, for it was filled passion and lust. She responded eagerly shortly after my lips had attacked hers. We began to make out, forgetting we were in the middle of tons of students. But I honestly couldn't care any less.

As we kissed we continued dancing. I pulled away and she looked a little disappointed. I smirked and headed towards her neck. I kissed the side of her neck and I felt her tense up. My plan was working fabulously. I kissed up and down her neck then up to her jaw line, then the side of her mouth.

Her eyes were half lidded with her mouth hanging open a bit, and it made me want her even more. I closed any distance between our hips and groaned a little bit at the contact. She gasped and I took that as my time to once again attack her mouth.

My tongue glided against her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips enough for me to shove my tongue into her mouth. I adventured to every spot in her mouth, then she started to fight for dominance. I won. After exploring her mouth fr a few moments I pulled away and went to her neck again.

This time I was rougher. I started to suck on her collarbone and she let out a low moan, which only I could hear because I was so close to her. Hearing her moan spiked something inside of me, making me thrust my hips forward just a little. Her eyes widened when she felt my excitement through her dress.

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_We're tearing it apart_

Oh, we're going hard alright. Well, I know I am..

She looked up at me and bit her lip. _Shit._ She has no idea what that does to me. I let go of her hips and took her hand pulling her out of the crowd of people and towards one of the doors.

I made sure none of the teachers were paying attention. Clare looked at me curiously, raising an eyebrow. I only replied with a smirk.

I pulled her out into the hallway…

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about the cliffy! I did it becaouse i'm still debating on what i want to happen - suggestions are open!**

**Oh, so about the songs:**

**(1) - I discovered them from hearing another song of theirs (Tonight, I Love You) on Degrassi and i love them**

**(2) - Also another favorite of mine, i think it's cute(:**

**(3) - This song rocks, and i'm actually dancing a duo for it with my friend for competetion (dancing)**

**(4) - im sorry, i just had too**

**(5) - "hard" - I COULN'D HELP MYSELF OKAY... :D**

**so anyways, i'll try to update ASAP, i would continue tonight, but like i said, im stuck on what i want to happen (although i already know half of it). So yeah REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU SOOOOO SUPER MUCH :D hope you liked it!(:**

**~Ashlee(:**


	9. IMPORTANT btw 2nd update today

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't the chapter 8 (? - I think it's 8..) but I just wanted to clear some things up:

1. **I'm not gonna make Eli and Clare have sex. **They just have rapid teenage hormones like every other teen.

2. If I did make them have sex it would be way WAY later in the story (or in a dif story of mine) and **depending on what you guys want**, I don't even know how much more I'm going to write (but don't worry I'll at least finish what I started).

3. If you guys suggest things for the story, I'll must likely fit them in somewhere. Even things like songs or whatever. I'm** very open **with it(:

Anyways, I know I can't update tomorrow because im completely busy, but possibly Thursday? We'll see..

Thank you! Bye(:

~Ashlee


	10. Tonight, I Love You

**Got some ideas from MadameDegrassi354. Thanks(:

* * *

**

I pulled her into the deserted hallway and gently pushed her up against some lockers. I leaned in and kissed her passionately, and bit on her bottom lip before pulling away.

"You know, Clare," I whispered, "teasing me the other day was probably not the greatest idea. And you know what they say…" I nibbled on her earlobe. "Karma's a bitch".

I began to kiss down her neck and I could feel her heart rate pick up due to the closeness of our bodies. I bit down on where the neck that meets the shoulder and she let out a sigh.

"E-Eli!" she whispered. I bit down harder and she let out whine. I open-mouth kissed all around her neck then started to suck on it, probably giving her a hickey, but I didn't care, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't either. Her hands slipped up and down my chest over my shirt.

I suddenly felt something cold against my stomach. I pulled away from her neck for a moment to see what it was. I looked down to see her hands inside my shirt. I looked back up at her to see her eyes full of lust and a smirk on her pink lips. I missed those lips.

I went back to kissing her lips and she sneakily slid her tongue into my mouth. I groaned feeling her tongue against mine, at the same time, her cold hands moving around my heated torso. It's safe to say it felt amazing.

I grabbed her waist pulling her closer against me, as if that was possible, and she moved her hands slowing down my sides. Before I could respond I heard something that I wasn't expecting.

"Woah! Guys!" I heard someone exclaim.

Clare and I broke apart quickly, trying to pretend nothing happened. When I looked up to see who rudely interrupted us, it was none other than Adam.

"Uhmm… I'm just gonna go back to the, uh, dance.. yeah, uhmm…bye" he said, bolting out of the hallway.

"Uh.." is all I could manage to come out of my mouth. I looked over to Clare who was blushing madly and staring at her feet.

"Clare?" I said gently, trying to get her to look up at me, but she kept her head ducked down. I walked over to her and held her hands in mine.

"Clare, look at me.." I said, worrying that I pressured her, or something along those lines. She slowly looked up at me, with an emotion on her face I couldn't really identify.

"I'm sorry." I almost whispered.

She looked at me confused and said, "About what? You did nothing wrong." she told me with a small, but reassuring smile.

"I didn't… pressure you, or anything?" I said, still a little concerned.

"Not at all," she said squeezing my hands. "Come on, let's go back inside." she said and we walked back into the dance, hand in hand. Adam walked over to us awkwardly.

"Uh, hey guys. I'm sorry for, interrupting.. Alli was wondering where you went so I told her I'd go check and-" I stopped him before he could continue.

"Don't worry about it, bro." I said, offering my fist out for him to bump it. He did, smiled, and said "Alright, cool." and walked away.

The DJ's voice interrupted the current song playing and started to speak.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. This is the last song of the night so guys, get up the nerve to ask that girl you've been staring at all night to dance already. Happy Halloween everybody!" and with that he started playing a rather slow song.

It was called 'Tonight, I Love You' by The Latency **(1)**. I looked over at Clare and I knew we were thinking the same thing. We walked over to the dance floor. She wrapped her hands around my neck gently, and I softly placed my hands on her hips, and we slowly swayed back and fourth.

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I need you_

_I just want to look in your eyes and see_

_All that you have looking back at me_

_I think tonight, I love you_

_I love you_

"My thoughts exactly" I thought, or at least I thought that's what I did.

"What?" Clare said, looking up at me, her eyes glistening. Wait, I said that out loud? I guess there's no hiding it now. I hope it's not too soon.

"Clare…" I started, "We've been friends for a while right? And I mean, we've always kind of flirted with each other. And tonight, being here with you, I realized I want to be more than just friends." I looked deep in her eyes, searching for any kind of response, but could find nothing.

"If you don't feel the same way, I understand… I just thought you should know." I said, looking away from her eyes, disappointed. I knew she wouldn't feel the same way. I'm just some stupid "goth" kid with loads of baggage.

"Eli," Clare said, making my eyes return to hers.

"I want to be more that friends too." she said, smiling. I smiled back, and let me tell you, it was probably the biggest smile you will ever see on my face.

"Clare Edwards, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked, already knowing, and loving the answer.

"Yes" she said simply. She leaned up and kissed me. It was short, sweet and to the point.

We pulled away and continued dancing, both of us in bliss. She nuzzled her head up into my shoulder, and I rested my head against hers.

"I love you, Clare" I whispered so quietly I was sure she wouldn't be able to hear it. I wasn't sure if she was ready for the L-word yet and I really didn't want to ruin the moment.

She turned her head facing mine and whispered, "I love you too Eli".

I swear my heart was going 100 miles a minute, and I felt nothing but happiness. I pulled her in for another sweet kiss, just as the music ended.

_I think tonight, I love you…_

_

* * *

_

**WELL? What do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Want more?**

**(1) - this song was played in Umbrella pt2 when Clare is helping Eli with his room at the end. I am so in love with this song, i had to put it in there!**

**SO GUYS. Tell me what to do? End it here? Because that's what i was planning.**

**I'm thinking about writing a new story, seperate from this, with a whole knew begining.. unless you guys want me to continue from here...**

**but you guys HAVE to let me know!**

**Thank you sooo much for reading(: Remember, REVIEW(:**

**~Ashlee**


	11. Last, but not least

Hi guys, so I've gotten A LOT of feedback about whether or not to continue this story and I've made my decision. I'm not going to continue with this story, but I AM going to start a new one, that has nothing to do with this one. I will be posting it probably this weekend. If there is anything you want me to include in it, let me know. If not, im just going to go for it(: Thank you soo much for everything guys. Please, if you could, add me to your author alerts so you'll know when I post the story. THANK YOU(:


End file.
